Devil Disguised
by Sinplease
Summary: Godric/OC . A 17 y/o Girl is preparing to become a nun to cleanse herself and the sins she was told she committed. A hunger vampire wonders to her. 1890s England. I own nothing but my OC and the story is based on history but fiction if alike to any other is pure coincidence. Please enjoy!


''chirp'' ''chirp'' The birds crowed though my head, mind groggy and tired. Dawn was about breaking I knew I had to be up and dressed in a few minutes the birds reminded me so, I lay for a second the sleep in my eyes. ''sigh'' i stretched and yawned finally tore the covers off my body and stood, another stretch and i walked quickly to the communal bathroom i shared with my sisters. Quiet until i met the door where our monastery's atmosphere is broken.

''Hahaha''where's my toothbrush!''MICHELE! That's my towel! The bustle woke me up completely and i laughed at my fellow sisters shenanigans.

''LILY!'' I barely heard my best friends call across the room beside the sinks. I pushed past the girls as gracefully as possible which seemed an awesome task considering 20 young girls squeezed into a room with only 5 (freezing) showers, 8 sinks and toilets which I could barely see though them! Used and worn after years of continuous girls passing though. Bless this mess. ''Owwh'' my arm grabbed by my not-so-gentle friend which stood in a nightdress and face soaking with water.

''Anna!'' i called which was returned by a chaste hug. My best friend with onyx locks and blindingly contrasting pure white skin was more of a sister sister I don't like favourites but compared to my other sisters I'd dote on her the most with love! Especially since she is younger. ''Good morning'' I beamed at her ''Ughhhh how can you be so chipper in the morning'' i giggled and splashed cold water on my face, brushed my hair and talked to Anna about hymns we were singing which i loved and random lighthearted things.

We returned to my dorm room which was like a closet clean but nothing else to say without being mean. Call me crazy but it was my room and quiet place I loved it! and getting your own room here was rare. I was lucky. We got dressed here every morning, since we enjoyed privacy and no talk had be the appropriate or as strict as the rest of the monastery

.

''When are we going to have our profession already''You know, we have to prepare first'' i replied, fixing my habit which really didn't want to comply''I know but, I'm ready and my parents will see me and i miss them but, do you think Jesus will be good husband i mean the whole magdalene thing isn't really settled. This is a discussion I often had with her trying to find faults or anything! I'm not quite sure why maybe she thought we might end up regretting it or her way of coming to terms with a lifetime decision at 16!

Well, we didn't have a choice or alternative. I didn't at least, Anna could run away from here and find a love to have happily ever after!

Her parents wouldn't know because her parents are not coming to the profession, are not congratulating her. The harsh older nuns who could not care less about us, told her this to stop her crying missing her family, which is normal,the lies told protected us but the truth will always come out.

I know this but, I know she won't believe me or that's my way of convincing myself that the nuns are not cruel devils with crosses and Anna might leave me for a world I want to protect her from.

''Anna really we couldn't do much better we're marrying God's son!'' You're right! we'll both have the same husband so we'll cope together! I saw her revelation, fists turned to heaven and eyes full of excitement. I told myself to say a special prayer at mass for her and contemplate my choice of a lie to her the latter being the only one in my head rather than out loud(the former,receiving a laugh).

''Come on we don't want to be late! I grasped her hand and saw her roll her eyes to the sky, I scolded her playfully while walking the appropriate pace for the sacred ground we lived.

-This is a prologue if you want me to continue with longer chapters(I promise) please review!(maybe fav if you like) Thank you! Criticism is a compliment so don't be afraid! First fanfic!


End file.
